


The trio adventures

by Daryldixon2



Series: Twd trio adventures [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Inmates, Episode: s04e12 Still, Gen, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon Beth Greene and Dani Rakes (not a character in show just story. In the same group since s1 but in story.) are in an adventure after abandoning the prison. Daryl went silent. Dani is only 10, and he adopted her.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon had Beth Greene and Dani Rakes,10, after abandoning the prison. Now separated from the group, Daryl became silent and distant. Especially with Dani. But she didn't care. Dani had Beth to talk to.

"Well lets see how that goes." Beth smiled.  
"Yeah." Dani smiled.

Daryl sat up camp, and Dani wasn't gonna settle down there. She went further. She went deep in the forest. Daryl was at camp. Neither he or Beth notice she left as they're setting camp. Dani was looking at a dozen if walkers, and she was killing all if them. Suddenly Beth, and Daryl appeared and he looked at her pure anger. She shrugs it off.

"You could've got yourself killed girl." Daryl said.  
"You don't care anyways." Dani said.  
"I adopted you." Daryl said.  
"Well you can unadopt me." Dani said. "I never asked for that."

Dani walked back to camp and Beth sat down next to her. 

"He's distant." Dani said. "Nothing I could do anymore. He ain't my property and I ain't his."  
"Dani you don't mean that." Beth said.  
"I do." Dani said. "Ever since he so called adopted me, it's been hell. Just like this world. Never let me go out on runs. Always lock me up. He don't think of me as his daughter like I don't think of him as a dad. I just think of him as... Daryl."

Daryl was quiet listening. He knew Dani, and this isn't her. He came up to her and took her with him.

"What's going on with you?" Daryl said.  
"Life's got to me." Dani said.

Suddenly a group if men came out and held Daryl down to his knees. Dani was holding out her gun at the leader. Daryl looked at her with fear.

"Daryl. Names Joe." Joe said  
"Let him go!" Dani said.  
"Let me think. No." Joe said. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Leave her be." Daryl growled.  
"Or what?" Joe said. "You'll kill me? Tue me up as walker bait? Give him a good beating."  
"Leave him alone!" Dani cried.

Dani suddenly shot all of Joes men and lastly Joe. Daryl was on the ground shocked. Dani couldn't believe she killed a group of men. Daryl got up and held her so close.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Dani said.  
"It's ok." Daryl said.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl found an abandoned big house, and let the girls in. After his encounter with the bad group, he never let Beth or Dani out if his sight. He could not believe that he almost die in front of them. Daryl wondered what will happen to the girls if he was killed by the claimer. They won't be able to survive without his protection. Daryl checked if there was any walkers. Which there was at least 3 or 4. He thought they should be in one bedroom. Has two beds. He wanted Dani to be in the bed with him.

"What'll happen if there's more bad people's?" Dani said.  
"I won't let nothing happen to you." Daryl said.

Dani laid her head in his chest, and Beth came in and found food there. Daryl got up and shut the door, and put a desk in front if it and and the bathroom as well. He laid back down, and Dani fell asleep.

"I worry about her." Daryl said. "She's in this world full if the dead."  
"But she got this far because if you. Daryl you're the only reason she's alive. As I said there's a will theres a way." Beth said. "Dani chose to stay in this world for you. And I must say, you've been a wonderful father towards her, since she was 7 at the farm. She looks up to you."  
"She does?" Daryl said.  
"She tells me everyday." Beth said. "She loves you."  
"And I love her. So much." Daryl said.

Daryl kissed Dani's forehead and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
